


Let It Snow

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and uses it to his full advantage), Blowjobs, Bottom Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam has a hair-pulling kink, Smut, Snow Storms, Top Sam, and Gabriel knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: I decided to join in the festivities of the 25 days of shipmas. So, I'm writing a little ficlet for each day. Today's prompt is snow.Basically, Dean gets caught in a snow storm, and Sam and Gabe use his absence to their advantage ;)Enjoy!(It's my first smut so sorry if it's bad)





	Let It Snow

“Well, I’m out.”

“Dean, you sure you want to go out for food in _this_ weather?” Sam asked, remembering the blizzard outside.

“Relax Sammy. Baby can get me through anything.” His brother retorted, waving before he shut the bunker door behind him.

“Don’t worry, Sasquatch. He’ll survive.” Gabriel half teased half reassured as he walked in.

“Gabe? When did you get here?” Sam started, not having noticed the archangel arrive.

“200 A.D Sam.” Gabriel snorted, walking over and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. “Miss me?”

“No, you were here this morning Gabe.” Sam chuckled, and Gabriel clutched his chest, and gasp leaving his mouth.

“You didn’t? I thought you loved me!” Gabriel pouted before flying away.

“Wha- Gabe! Come back! I’m sorry … I love you.” Sam laughed as Gabriel reappeared.

The huffy archangel crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, “Well?”

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologize, stifling a snicker.

Gabriel uncrossed his arms and grinned, “Apology accepted!” He strolled over to Sam and peeked over his shoulder at his computer. “Whatcha workin on?”

“Oh just a case. Couple of possessions in Missouri.” Sam answered, turning to kiss the exposed part of Gabriel’s neck.

“Mmm” Was all Gabriel replied as Sam moved all his attention to bombarding his boyfriend’s neck with little kisses and licks. In fact, Gabriel found himself leaning into the contact.

“Sounds like someone’s a little eager today …” Sam chuckled darkly as he pulled Gabriel onto his lap. He ground his hips down into Sam’s, and Sam groaned.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one.”

With that Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head and crashed their lips together. Sam began slowly grinding his hips up into Gabriel's, and the archangel had to brace himself on the back of Sam's chair. Sam licked his way into his lover's mouth, and one of Gabriel's hands flew to his hair and pulled, hard.

"Jesus, Gabe-" Sam grunted as he broke the kiss, leaning forward into Gabriel.

He laughed breathlessly, "Heh, new you had a hair-pulling kink. What with that glorious mane of yours." He tugged again, and Sam let out a little wimper. Gabriel kisses Sam again, this time more passionate and needy than before.

Soon enough, he felt Sam's hands roaming his chest. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, unbuttoning a button here and there. 

Suddenly, Sam's movements came to a complete stop. 

Gabriel pulled away, panting. "Sam... " 

"We can't do this." Sam returned, still breathless from the searing kiss. 

Gabriel looked away for half a second, fearing the worse. The feeling of fear and disappointment rose in his chest, and his already quick heartbeat quickened.

"What if Dean comes back?"

Gabriel sighed, relief flooding over him. "I'm sure he won't. Now, where we.." he reassured, leaning in to kiss Sam again. However, Sam didn't return the gesture. 

"I don't know Gabe, last time he ... caught me, it wasn't pretty." Sam explained, still mortified 2 years later. Gabriel slumped a little, and Sam huffed. 

"You know what ... If you want, we can pick back up when he falls asleep tonight." Sam compromised, and Gabriel visibility un-slumped at the offer. 

"Fine." He agreed, sliding off Sam's lap. 

"Love you Gabriel." Sam praised and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before returning to his research.

\---

About an hour later, Sam's phone started ringing. Dean's name appeared on the screen, and Sam answered.

"Dean? Where are you?"

"Yeah, um ..." Dean replied, "Me and baby got caught in the snow. I'm staying the night at some crap motel. I'll be back tomorrow."

Sam's eyes widened slightly with realization, before answering, "Alright, well see you."

As soon as he hung up, he hollered, "Gabe?"

Gabriel appeared in front of him in a blink, "Yes Samwich?"

"Dean got stuck in the snow. He won't be back tonight." He explained, the tone of his voice lowering slightly.

Gabriel cocked his head slightly before his eyes brightened with realization. 

"Is that right?" He asked, sauntering towards Sam, a carnivorous look in his eyes. 

"Yeah-" was all Sam could say before Gabriel crushed his lips into his. He slid back into Sam's lap and began rocking his hips down into Sam's. Sam threw off his bomber jacket and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriel shrugged off the shirt and threw his head back as Sam's hands soared to his bare chest.

"S-Sam..." He groaned as Sam's hands began tweaked and pinching his nipples. Gabriel rose his hand and snapped and before they knew it they were lying on Sam's bead. Sam smirked at the change of scenery and replaced his hands with his mouth, one hand moving to stabilize himself on the bead and one to unbuttoning his own shirt.

As soon as he unbuttoned the last button his hand flew Gabriel's crotch, pressing his growing erection. The friction on his dick combined with Sam's mouth on his chest was enough to make him moan like a pornstar. That spurred Sam on and he started to move his mouth down Gabriel chest. Eventually he was sucking marks along the waistband of his jeans. 

"Sam ... oh god, stop teasing." Gabriel grunted and Sam chuckled darkly against his hips.

"What's the magic word?"

"P-Please!"

"That's better." Sam praised as he pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing his red, leaking cock.

"Oh Gabe" Sam groaned before taking the whole length into his mouth. Gabriel cried out and bucked his hips at the contact, hands flying to Sam's hair. He tugged slightly and Sam moaned around his cock. The vibrations made Gabriel buck his hips again.

Sam felt the tip of Gabriel's cock hit the back of his throat and it spurred him on, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Gabriel's eyes flew shut at the feeling as he gasped for air over and over again. 

Sam lifted his head so he was just sucking at the tip, licking the precum leaking from Gabriel's cock. 

"Sam, please!" He cried, begging Sam to take him back into his mouth. 

"Please what, Gabriel?" Sam asked, knowing full well the effects of using Gabriel's full name in these situations. His eyes flew open as a full body-shivered wracked through him.

"Please, I-I want you to blow me. Suck my dick until the only word I can remember is your name. Make me cum, make me scream your name until I lose my voice. Just ... please, keep going!" 

Gabriel's eyes widened as Sam slowly took him back into his mouth. He really looked at Sam: eyes screwed shut, nostrils flared, spit dripping down his chin. 

He was beautiful. 

The sight of him pushed Gabriel dangerously close to the edge, and he grunted, twisting his hands in his own hair. 

Without warning, Sam's hands found their to his balls, and squeezed gently. 

"SAM! Sam, I ca-ah! I can't last much longer!" He moaned, starting to thrust his hips into Sam's mouth. Sam took his entire length into his mouth and that sent Gabriel off the edge.

He panted as he came down from his high, cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering open to see Sam lifting his mouth of his cock.

"Wow, Sam, your mouth ... just ... wow." Gabriel babbled, looking down at Sam.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Sam growled, "but that's nothing compared to what I'm about do to you." He chuckled darkly as Gabriel let his head fall back on the pillows, raking his hand through his own hair. 

Sam stalked up Gabriel's body, snaking his fingers down his own body to the waistband of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt and every so slowly slid his pants and briefs down his hips until his cock could spring free. Sam gasped at the sudden freedom and shucked off his pants as he lowered himself on top of Gabriel.

"You ready?"

"Oh fuck yes."

Sam pressed his tip to Gabriel entrance, and Gabriel gasped as the he slowly started to slide in.

Once be bottomed out, Gabriel let out a sob, "God Sam, you-you're so big. Feels s-so good." 

Sam lowered his head and kissed the words out of Gabriel as he started moving. As he moved faster, so did the kiss. Soon, they were both panting into each other, Sam slamming into Gabriel without mercy. 

"Fuck! Gabe, your so-so tight-" Sam grunted, wrapping his hand around Gabriel and jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

Gabriel cried out, gripping the headboards until his knuckles were white. Alternating between rocking back on Sam's dick and forward into his hand was the best feeling Gabriel had ever felt, in all his few hundred thousand millennia. 

Sam lowered his head to Gabriel's chest and attacked one of Gabriel nipples with his mouth and the other with his hand, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Oh GOD! Sam, I ... I'm gonna ...!" His balls tightened and his dick pulsed inside Sam's hand, ready to burst at any second.

"Go on Gabe, cum for me. Come on Gabriel!" Sam growled as he thrusted impossibly harder and squeezed Gabriel's cock. 

"Oh-oh fuck ... FUCK!" Gabriel screamed as his orgasm shook his body, walls tightening around Sam.

Sam started grunting with every thrust into Gabriel, jaw clenching as he neared the edge. 

"Sam, please..." 

Gabriel's whimper was enough to send him flying over the edge, hips slamming into Gabriel one last time, cuming hard inside him. 

Sam gently pulled out, leaving both of them panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Gabriel snapped and suddenly they were clean and wearing soft silk pajamas. Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest and inhaled his scent.

"You smell like chocolate."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam chuckled as he kissed the top of Gabriel's head. The pair cuddled for what seemed like hours until Sam finally broke the silence.

"Good thing Dean got caught in that storm. He would have heard us no matter what even if he was here." Sam said with a laugh, and Gabriel smiled.

"As long as I get to be here with you Samshine, let it snow."

 


End file.
